Drive in's rule!
by rosegirl220
Summary: Something I made up while whatching a ranadom episode of IN. Warning: ZaDR and GaGR! X3 Rated: K


I got this idea when me and my mom went to see "Arthur" and :Red riding hood" at the drive-in. The drive-in explained is an actual one me and my mom went, and still go to. Hope you all enjoy it! Please rate and review!

Attention: I don't own anything mentioned in this fan-fiction! That means no Invader Zim, no movie titles/the actual movie, and anything else you can think of!

As my family pulled into the city's only drive-in, I was really getting excited for the evening with my family.

In case you don't know me, my name is Dib Membrane. My father, the famed scientist Professor Membrane (who we hardly saw), has taken me and my little sister, Gaz, to see the movies: "Arthur" and "Red riding hood" at the drive-in to help raise money for new supplies at our school.

Of course, it was a little beside the point since it was summer, but I guess it didn't matter. Just as long as they had money for next year, I guess….

We finally found the perfect spot in screen 4's lot (where the movies were showing) ,and we started un-packing our car.

We had brought lawn chairs, a radio, our own pop-corn (our dad was both neglectful and cheap), and some blankets in case it got cold. Everything was perfect, and I was ready to spend time with my dad and little sister.

Of course, the night I envisioned wasn't going to happen.

As soon as my family finally got the stuff set up, my dad got a phone call from his lab, and I guess that's where we're at.

"This is Professor Membrane. What's the problem?" He asked with a slightly agitated tone. As the person on the other line frantically spoke, my dads expression turned from annoyance to terror. "What? How could they explode! Okay, hold on a bit longer, I'm on my way!" My dad quickly hung up the phone and jumped in the car.

"Dad, what's going on? Aren't you going to stay for the movies?" I asked as my dad started the car up.

"Sorry son, but some experimental super-waffles just exploded!" my father exclaimed, "I need to see what caused them to be so unstable! I'm afraid I have to miss tonight's movies, and, very possibly, your next birthday." With that, my dad shoved his foot onto the accelerator, and in an instant, he was gone.

As I watched my dads car speed away, I couldn't believe what had just happened.

'_He promised he'd be here.' _I thought bitterly _'He promised we'd spend the night as a family, and like an idiot, I believed him.' _I felt my throat tighten, and a steady stream of tears followed down my face. "He didn't even drive us home first." I thought out-loud, "He just left us here like we were a couple of unwanted dogs." My throat tightened even more, and my tears grew more plentiful.

"God Dib, your such a whiner!" Gaz scoffed. "Your getting upset over dad leaving? I honestly thought you'd be used to it by now."

"It's different this time Gaz!" I snapped defensively, "He usual takes us home, but this time, oh this time he just left us! He didn't even ask if we had a way home! He doesn't care Gaz! H-he just doesn't…" At that moment, my slight stream of tears became a river, and my small sobs became full-blown shrieks. I dropped to my knees, and buried my face in my hands. "Why, Gaz? Why can't he just be here? Why can't he just care about us for once in his life?" I asked through my intense sobs.

At first, I thought Gaz must've left, because she didn't say anything. Then, all of a sudden, I felt Gaz wrap her arms around my waist.

"I don't know Dib. I simply don't know." She whispered into my ear soothingly. She was crying too. Apparently, Gaz missed our 'father' like I did. She put her hands on my shoulders, and looked me straight in the eyes.

"But I do know this: it does us no good crying about it. He won't change just because we want him to. He'll always be like he is, and there nothing we can to change him. All we can do is grit our teeth, and hope we do alright by our-self's."

At that exact moment, I could've sworn Gaz looked older. Not like a year older, I'm talking five to six years older. In fact, I was almost hundred-percent positive she was older.

The feeling passed, and I had to admit, I felt better. I quickly gave Gaz a hug of my own.

"Thanks, Gaz." I mumbled, still feeling tears run down my cheeks.

"Uh…..your welcome." she said with a bit of uneasiness, "Now, get off me before I make you get off me!" I quickly brought my hand up, and flashed her a peace-sign with a bit of a nervous chuckle. She rolled her eyes at the gesture.

"Lets just go get our drinks." She headed toward the snack bar.

"Yeah, good idea….." I then followed her to the snack bar; secretly wishing that the older Gaz would've stayed with me a bit longer.

*In the snack bar line*

I put my cup under the 'Coke' label, and waited for the plastic cup to fill with the fizzy liquid. Behind me, my sister was yelling at a guy for cutting in front of her. The guy, oh that poor sap, retaliated by saying that she was taking to long and that she deserved to be cut in front of. There was this loud crash, and series of mumbling, screaming, and laughing.

I glanced back, and I realized that my sister had apparently kicked the man in the groin, and pushed him into the popcorn machine, breaking the front glass. I gave a heavy sigh and walked up to teenager running the cash register - he apparently saw what happened, because he had this bewildered expression engraved onto his face - and took out my wallet.

"How much for the popcorn machine's glass?" I asked, grabbing a few bills in my wallet. The pimply-faced teen had this distant look in his eye, as if he heard what I said, but didn't understand it. He blinked a few times, shook his head, and he finally came back to earth.

"Oh, right. The glass on the popcorn machine is…..$300." he said, still sounding a bit distant.

I sighed heavily again. Luckily I had stopped by the bank earlier that day, and withdrew $500 dollars from my savings for just such an emergency.

"This should cover it." I mumbled, handing the probably-high-off -his-butt teen three of the hundred dollar bills.

The teen stared at the money a moment, and then deposited it into the cash register. I also paid for the drinks, and then I went to get my little sister before she broke anything more expensive. Luckily the guy she pushed wasn't going to sue, but only if I paid him a hundred dollars. I paid the guy off, and I dragged my little sister to the entrance/exit.

"You really need to stop doing that Gaz." I said as I held the door open for her. "I can't keep paying for the stuff you break. Besides, you could've really hurt that guy back there."

"Hey, he pissed me off so he had it coming." She said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Besides, it's not like I broke any of his bones like I did to the last guy who pissed me off." I sighed. I couldn't really argue with her, but, then again, I couldn't agree with her either.

We then started back toward our spot, but something stopped me. I saw a bunch of kids (all from my school) in this huge group. They were yelling some thing about beating up that green freak.

"That green freak?" Gaz asked, apparently as confused as I was.

A few kids moved over just enough to for me to see what was happening in the middle of the circle-like group of kids. In the middle the circle, a tall, muscled, boy with greasy, rave-black, hair was looming over a very familiar looking smaller, more feeble, boy with spiky, dark black, hair on the ground.

I knew the taller boy as Don Striker. He was a new student this year, and he was nothing but trouble. He was always picking a fight with some one for no apparent reason. In fact, he spent over half the year in the principles office. I think I also know the kid on the ground, but I can't place him.

"Come on, Gaz. You don't need to see some poor sap getting beat-up." I then placed a hand on her arm, but she swatted it away.

"No way! This is just getting good," Gaz then ran over to join the crowd of screaming kids. I sighed, and decided to go on ahead with-out her. I would've too, but a very familiar voice stopped me.

"Let Zim go, you filthy earth-monkey!" A very scared-sounding voice shrieked. I turned back to the circle, and realized who the smaller boy was. In the middle of the circle, wearing a black shirt - with a silver skull on it - and a pair of dark-blue skinny jeans, was Zim, earths local alien, being beaten to a pulp by Don Striker.

"What'd you call me _Zit?_" Don hissed, brining Zim forcibly to eye-level with him. He then socked Zim right in his stomach, (or where a stomach's supposed to be) and dropped him to the ground below - holding his 'stomach' in pain.

"That'll teach you mess with me!" Don said in an oh-so-superior tone.

My eyes widened in horror as I got a better look at Zim. His green skin was littered with these big, dark-green, spots.(probably bruises) Worse than that, he had this expression that could only be classified as pure terror.

I never have seen Zim so terrified. Scared yes, but this was a whole other lever of fear. For the time I knew Zim, I had never seen him so afraid of something, or in this case, someone.

My mind randomly went through all the memories I had of Zim. I saw the day "The tallest" (his species leaders) told him his mission was a fake, and I had to spend that next day comforting a very sad Zim. I then saw the day me and Zim had decided - since we were both physically and mentally matched - to make peace and stop trying to destroy each other.

I suddenly had a very powerful need to protect Zim.

I walked toward Don with my mind set. Everything went all slow-motion at that moment.

Me walking straight up to Don, and tapping him on the shoulder. Brining my right hand (which I made into a fist) back as his turned to face me. Me driving my right fist hard into the side of his face. Him falling to the ground with a hard thud. Then thing finally went back to normal speed.

"I don't like when someone picks on my friends Don. Remember that next time you want to beat-up one of my them," I said dryly. There was a series of 'oh's' and 'wows' but I ignored them.

I was going to check on Zim but Don - who had already gotten up - (I apparently didn't punch him as hard as I thought) toward over me. He had this cold expression on his face - probably deciding whether to punch me or kick me. I suddenly realized the major height difference in mine and Don's height. I felt a rush of fear travel up my spine, but I didn't back down. Then Don's expression softened, and his lips formed into a twisted smile.

"I'll be honest Membrane, I didn't think you had it in you," Don explained, chuckling ever-so-slightly "Fine, I'll start leaving your pathetic friend over there alone, but only because I respect you - not him," Don then snapped his finger's and him plus the whole group started walking away. Before he got out ear-shot, Don turned and added: "Just so you know: if you ever do that again, I will beat you and your friend to a pulp."

With that, Don and his followers (san's Gaz) left. I mad my way casually over to Zim and helped him to his feet. He dusted himself off, and wiped a small trail of blood from his mouth.

"Thanks Dib-thing," Zim mumbled, blushing just a bit. "If there is anything that Zim can do for you, don't hesitate, because this the only time I'm offering." Me and Gaz quickly exchanged glances, and in an instant I knew what to ask for.

"Well, my dad bailed, so how about letting us spend the rest of the night with you," I said, earning a confused look from Zim. "I just meant letting us watch the movie with you, and then taking me and Gaz home after-wards."

'Oh," Zim said, looking both relieved and a bit saddened. "Fine then Dib-thing. You may stay with Zim for the rest of the night." I smiled a bit. I felt this warmth in my stomach, but I choose to ignore it. Me and Gaz gathered up our things from our old spot, and followed Zim to his

*at Zim's spot*

When we got to Zim's spot, I was surprised by how normal it looked. There was a light-green colored mini van in the space, and a large beach towel with a blond haired boy sitting on it, staring up idly at the sky.

"Gir, I called for you ten-minutes ago! What on earth were you doing?" Zim asked the boy snappishly. Gir - who was wearing human cloths and a blond wig (they didn't allow pets here, so he had to wear a different disguise) - only glanced at Zim before turning his gaze back to the sky.

"I was watching the pretty sky change colors!" Gir exclaimed in his usual high-pitch voice. I looked toward the sky and realized it was going from its regular light-blue color to an array of oranges, pinks, and purples.

"Well cut it out! We have guest!" Zim said, saying it in his usual overly-exaggerated voice. Gir turned his gaze from the sky to us. When he saw us, he got this huge smile and his blue eyes filled to the brim with joy.

"GAZ!" Gir squealed, running over and capturing my sister in a hug. Gaz face showed utter shock at first, but her expression changed from surprise to anger.

"Gir, if you don't get off me, I'll punch that happy-go-lucky grin right off your face," Gaz hissed so low you could barley hear her. Gir obediently detached himself from Gaz. He then titled his head to the side, gave a huge smile.

"I like you more than my pig," Gir exclaimed, letting his tongue flop out on the side of his mouth.

"Good to know," Gaz mumbled. She then set up her lawn chair, and promptly sat in it. I set mine right next to hers, but before I could sit there, Gir quickly sat in it.

"Hey, that was my seat!" I exclaimed, feeling very protective of my lawn chair for some reason.

"Well I want to sit here!" Gir exclaimed back. I narrowed my eyes and he narrowed his. We both stayed that way for a minute or two. I sighed, realizing Gir wasn't going to move, and dropped my gaze to the green grass below.

"Fine, take the stupid chair," I mumbled, not liking the fact I was bested by a robot.

"YAY!" Gir exclaimed in victory. He then leaned back, crossing his legs and putting his hands behind his head.

'What a jerk,' I thought bitterly, plopping down hard on the beach towel. When I got seated, the screen suddenly came to life, and the movie instantly started playing.

As the first few minutes of "Arthur" played, I had to admit, it was hilarious. The fact was, Russell Brand was perfect for the part. He looked like a drunk, and he had all the little stutters and mannerisms of a drunk. Then, just when I think this movie couldn't be a better choice, Russell Brand kissed this one girl smack-dab on the lips. I didn't make a big deal out of it, but Zim, who was apparently sitting next to me the whole time, started to.

"What on earth are those two worm-babies doing, Dib-thing?" Zim asked in both curiosity and disgust. My face turned beat-red. I never really had to explain kissing before, and I didn't really know how to. I felt that warmth starting to return, but I was able to push it away.

"Well…there….uh…." I took in a deep breath, and continued. "Their…..kissing, Zim."

"Kissing?" Zim asked, pronouncing it k-ee-sing. "Well what does this….kissing mean?" My blush deepened. 'Is he trying to make me uncomfortable?' I wondered, adjusting my glasses out of uneasiness.

"Well…..you see, when people have…..feeling for each other, they do this to show just how much they….uh, care about each other," I explained, choosing my words as carefully as I possible as I could.

"Oh….I see," Zim simply said, and with that, we stayed silent for the rest of the movie.

I honestly tried to watch the movie, but I simply couldn't. My eyes slid over to Zim repeatedly, and I suddenly wanted to know what he was thinking. That dumb warmness in my stomach was back, and it felt like it was traveling up into my throat. I tried to push it down, but it wouldn't go away this time.

It seemed like an eternity before the movie finally ended, but it finally did. I sighed in relief.

"I'm going to go get more snacks, you want anything Dib," Gaz asked, sounding a bit ticked.

"Uh…..no thanks Gaz," I replied, day-dreaming a bit. Gaz shrugged her shoulders, and headed toward the snack bar. Gir - who had his face in the bag of pop-corn - saw she was leaving, and ran after her.

Then it was just me and Zim…alone. I started messing with my glasses again, trying to think of at least one thing to talk about. Luckily, Zim was the first to speak.

"Well….not everyone kisses," I explained, looking at the screen (which had just started to play the second movie - Red riding hood) instead of Zim. "Only people who really care for each other." I added, and a awkward silence followed. Zim once again broke the silence.

"So…..have you ever kissed anyone before?" Zim asked, looking at the screen.

"No…not really," I replied, blushing slightly.

"Well….would you like to kiss Zim?" Zim asked so innocently it was border-line funny. My slight blush turned deep, and that warmth started becoming warmer and traveled a bit faster.

"Zim…where only friends. People who kiss…..those people are much more than friends," I explained, still blushing. Another awkward silence.

"Well…what if Zim told Dib-thing that…..just maybe, he wanted to be more than friends?" Zim asked. My eyes widened, and I looked at Zim - who was now looking at me. I blushed even harder - if that's even possible - and I realized that I id want Zim to kiss me.

"Well….I'd say that…..I want to be more than friends to," I said, moving a bit closer to Zim. I slowly moved my face closer to Zim's (just in case he didn't want to kiss) and puckered my lips. Zim did the same, and in an instant we were kissing, No tongue, just a simple kiss on the lips.

The truth was, I started liking Zim as more than a friend ever since the day awhile ago, (somewhere between when I spent a whole day comforting him and when we made peace) but I never thought he'd like me. I guess this proves me wrong. We parted, and we just stared at each other for awhile.

"You're a good kisser, Dib-thing," Zim said, smiling a bit.

"Your pretty good yourself," I said returning his slight smile. I gave him another quick kiss on the lips.

"I knew you liked each other!" Gir exclaimed. We both jumped, and Gir started howling in laughter. "You two are REALLY funny!" Gir exclaimed, his tounge flopping out once more.

"Your DEAD Gir," my sister yelled from a distance. Gir then raced off, and in a moment, Gaz zoomed passed. "Face your beating like a man, you lip-kisser!" Gaz yelled after Gir. Zim looked at me and raised a brow. I just shrugged and we went back to watching the movie. Zim snuggled up to me, and I lightly stroked his realistic-feeling wig.

"So Dib-thing, are we more than friends now?" Zim asked hopefully. I chuckled a bit at this.

"Well we better be, or else it's going to be really awkward when I want to kiss you again," I said, earning a chuckle of amusement from Zim.

Zim snuggled a bit more into me, and we watched the rest of the movie in silence. I honestly couldn't have hopped for a better evening.

So was it good? Sorry if there out of character, but I did my absolute best, and I guess I did okay…

Also, just in case your confused, Gir apparently kissed Gaz on the lips and she got pissed. So, please don't forget to read and review!


End file.
